Patience, Iowa, Home of Vampires?
by spnladyalways
Summary: Sam and Dean receive a call from Bobby about disappearances in Patience, Iowa, which could be the result of a vampire getting a little too hungry. So now the boys are going on a hunt, but is it vampires that they'll find? Or something else far more powerful? Read along and find out..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to the creaters etc. of Supernatural. This is my little fanfiction, that I have created on Tumblr as part of a class at school, where we have to get as many followers as possible on Tumblr, so please follow me there for more updates and the like, and help me win the competition to be the one with the most followers at the end of next week. But if that doesn't interest you, I'll just be grateful that you're reading this story.

This story is in seven part.

Part 1:

"Dean it's time to wake up. Dean! Dean!"

Dean grumbles, but opens his eyes and stares up at his brother. "What? I only need to get a Little shut-eye."

"Yeah, but Bobby called. We've got a case."

"Where? What?"

"Patience, Iowa. Three people are dead. Bobby thinks it could be vampires. So sharpen your stakes, cuz we're going hunting.."

"Ah, Sammy, you need to catch up on your hunting skills. More like bring along a Little machete. But alright, let's get going. Do you get somethin' to eat? And none of that rabbit food."

"Sure, it's on the table. But eat on the road. We need to get moving as fast as we can. So could you get moving." Sam heads for the door, but stops with his hand on the door, ready to close it behind him. "Oh, and call Cas, would you? He hasn't checked in a while."

"Why does it always have to be me?" Dean asked, but Sam was already gone, and Dean gets up with a little chip on his shoulders. Why was it always him, who had to call out to Cas? It wasn't like Cas was fine-tuned to listen only to Dean, after all.

But Dean needed to take care of a few basic needs first, before duty called. And then the road called once again.. Oh, man, one of these days they were going to go somewhere nice and warm.. Although hell was not on the Christmas list.. Not again..


	2. Chapter 2

A little fanfiction part 2 of 7, once again follow me if you want to see more spnladyalways on Tumblr. Every follower is appreciated. And for the intent of this fanfiction Patience is of course a made up town, only following my own descriptions and needs for where this story is going to go.

Part 2:

Flashing back to Sam and Dean, who are now on the road. Dean's just finished his usual breakfast, a hamburger extra greasy. The moment he's done the phone rings, picking it up, he sees that it's Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, who do you got for us?"

"It definitely seems like vampires," Bobby started out, sounding as usual a little distracted. It was probably because he always had to do everything at the same time, working with several hunters on different cases during the day. "Bodies are practically drained of blood. And two more disappeared tonight, according to my contact. You'll meet up with him once you hit town."

"We will?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam with the usual 'he's telling us what to do again' face, and Sam giving his 'oh, just suck it up and do it' face in return.

"His name's Glenn Yates. He works in the local sheriff's department as a deputy. He'll fill you in."

And then he hung up, without another word, giving Dean no time to come up with a quick witted comeback.

"Alright, time to sharpen some stakes, Sammy, and get to work," he said, leaning back in his seat. "After I get my car back, of course."

"I can't just stop, it's the highway, Dean," Sam objected, but seeing the petulant look on his brother's face, just sighed, looked around for a cop and stopped by the side of the road, seeing that the stretch of road was basically deserted. "One of these days you're going to have to trust me to drive, you know."

"Not my baby," Dean said, petting the car lightly on the hood before moving around and claiming the driver's seat. "Now, you get to finding the local mortuary, so we can stock up on some dead man's blood."

"Gee, thanks, I'm so honoured," Sam scoffed, getting in beside him. But he soon got to work. And as they got closer and closer to Patience, he started to give off directions, making his brother glare at him once or twice, but he didn't say anything, because soon enough they found themselves outside the police station, ready to meet this Glenn Yates, and figure just where this nest of vampires was, and then they would get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A little fanfiction part 3 of 7, as always I don't own any of the Supernatural characters.

Sam and Dean arrived at the police station just after nightfall. Patience had so far seemed like a dead zone, where few people roamed the streets. But then the posters on lampposts and the like seemed to indicate that everything was scared of these disappearances.

As they entered the station through the front double doors, Dean knew it wouldn't be hard to find Glenn Yates, Bobby's contact, because there was only one man in the room, sitting by a desk, dozing in his chair. So much for doing a hard day's work, when there was a vampire roaming the streets.

"Hey, you Glenn?" Dean called out, knowing that it would take a little shouting to wake the man up.

And it did. He almost jumped to his feet, looking about him a little guiltily, obviously expecting the boss to be standing behind him. When he saw that it was just Sam and Dean, he visibly relaxed, pushing his slick hair behind his ears as he straightened and moved across the floor to greet them.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not seeming to realize who they were at first.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. Bobby Singer said that you'd help us out. We're here on a case. You know the one with the disappearances."

Glenn's face darkened and he looked about him once again, but there was no else here, so he merely shrugged and said, "Come on. We'll take this in the interrogation room. From what Bobby told me of the two of you, it wouldn't be the first time you've been in one. However, this time we really need your help. Bobby told me about you, said that you were great hunters, and we definitely need some here in Patience to take care of this."

He closed the door behind them, and they all sat down around the table.

"You see, I haven't know about all this for that long, but Bobby helped me out once before, and he told me that I could call if something ever came up. Well, now, something has. And I'm pretty sure we need your help on this one. Five kids have disappeared so far, and it looks likely that more'll do the same."

"I'm sorry, did you say… kids?" Sam asked, looking and feeling horrified, because it was always hard when it was about children. Especially if there was little chance of bringing them back alive again.

Glenn nodded, looking more grim than ever. "Ranges from age eight to twelve, all boys. Normally I'd think this was some freak, who likes to touch kids, but there's been evidence at the crime scenes, where the kids have disappeared that makes me think otherwise. Oh, and all the kids have disappeared after dark, some of them from their own backyard, while the parents were just inside watching TV. Look, I just really need someone outside this office to look into it. If it's not vampires, then great, but we still need to catch this perp, and whatever you can do to help will be great. We're at a dead end so far, because the trail's gone cold quickly so far. Even with those two boys who was taken tonight. We've been up round the clock, which was why you caught me catching a little shut-eye. My boss and a couple of the other deputies are out at the families' houses right now doing interviews. But they'll be back soon. But just let me know if you need anything, and I'll do my best to help you out."

But it was now heavily hinted it was time to go, and Sam and Dean just nodded, although they both wanted to know more, but clearly Glenn was in no frame of mind to give any answers right now, if he even had them.

As they hit the pavement, a couple of cruisers came up, and so they just walked faster towards the Impala, not wanting to attract notice, if they were going to do this case just a little under the radar.

After they got in, Dean just looked at his brother and said, "Alright, I guess it's time to visit some houses and figure out whether we're really talking about the undead here. At least we're stocked up on dead man's blood."

"But if it's not, we need to figure out what else did this, before it takes another kid," Sam pointed out, looking out the window, as they drove down the streets.

"Alright, research boy, you'll get to hit your books soon enough. Now, which agent do you want to be this time? Richards or Mulder?"

And this is it for this time, folks. I'll be uploading more soon enough, so if you want to be sure to catch it just follow me on Tumblr on spnladyalways. And of course thanks for reading..


	4. Chapter 4

A little fanfiction part 4 of 7. Once again please follow me if you like the story.

This time Sam and Dean have been around and asked all the families for their stories and what they believe has happened. All the stories have been conflicting so far, but the last one seemed to be the craziest in both Sam's and Dean's minds.

"I think it was Mr Thompson who took Jake," a heavy woman with red hair that seemed to have gone through electrocution said in a voice deeper than even Castiel's on a good day.

"And who's Mr Thompson?" Sam asked, as usual trying to keep an open mind to any possibilities that might be out there as why these children had disappeared so quickly and without an real clues as to where they had gone.

"Jake's elementary teacher's grandfather;" the woman said, seeming to very much believe that some old guy had broken into her house into the middle of the night. But then stranger things had happened. "He brought him into school one day, apparently to talk about the second world war or something, but I happened to forget to bring Jake his lunch that day, and so I walked in on it, the class, and there was something creepy about that man. I just know that he kept staring at Jake, even though his grandson told me that that was impossible."

"Why would that he impossible?" Sam asked, close to rolling his eyes, and noticing Dean doing just that as the lady had her back turned to him.

She flushed a little, and looked a little forlornly at Sam. "Well, because he's blind, of course. It happened in the war, apparently. Some grenade or something tore it up along with his legs."

"His legs?" Dean popped in, really starting to think that maybe Jake had just run away to get away from his nutcase mother, who seemed to be smoking something not quite sanitary.

This time her face was a deep red and her eyes kept flashing all over the place, unable to linger on theirs as if she was somehow deep down knew that she was talking nonsense. "Because the old man's in a wheelchair. But that could just be a ruse. I mean, noone's ever checked to make sure that he can't actually walk. I mean with the way he seemed so eerily to zero in on my son, I just know that he had something to do with his disappearance."

"Alright, ma'am, thanks for your help. We'll let you know if we find anything that you need to know," Sam cut in, seeing that Dean was close to reaching his limit for crazy talk. And soon he directed his brother out of the house, before he offended that poor deluded woman, and odds would probably be stacked against them – them being the Winchesters after all – that she could turn violent.

They had just driven off in the impala, when Dean finally let loose. "An old blind guy in a wheelchair? Really? That's her best bet for who's taking her son?"

"Let's just ignore that last one and go over what we have so far. All six houses have blood traces, not enough to give any indication that the victim could be dead, but enough to give concern and enough to make me think that vampires could be behind this, if they were in a nest. Second thing that could back this up would be that they could move fast and quietly, and no one ever saw any of the kids being taken. So I'd go with vampires. All we've got to do now is find their nest."

"I guess that means back to the motel and do some digging on where the vamps could best go to ground for the day."

"Yeah, that'll probably be our best bet."

And then they drove on silently for a while, before Dean suddenly exclaimed: "A blind guy in a wheelchair, really?"

But Sam just shook his head, the case was crazy, that was sure. But when were they not?

And that's it for this time. I know that it's much, and it's kind of dragging a little right now, but I want it to be decent, so I don't want to rush it, either.


	5. Chapter 5

A little fanfiction part 5 of 7

This is another part, which will have to do with trying to find out just what kidnapped those children. But so far all of the accounts of the children's disappearances are so different that it's hard to pinpoint whether it's actually a vampire or several who have taken them.

But they've found a couple of places, where the nest could be so that they at least have somewhere to start. So Dean's decided that it was smarter to split while they do a little recon. So Dean's going to check out a couple of abandoned houses just outside town limits, where no one seems to have gone for quite a while, so it'd be a good place to hide children or at the very least their bodies.

As Dean walks out the door, Sam calls after him, "Watch out for the old blind guy in a wheelchair!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean says, but gives a shit-eating grin even as he walks across the parking lot and then over to the Impala. Sam's been given some of the spots in town so that Dean could get the car. Not that there was ever any other option.

It took Dean only twenty minutes to get to the first location, and he takes out his gun, with a syringe full of dead man's blood in his pocket as well as a machete tucked against his back under his coat in case that he meets any vampires on his way.

He walked over the building, which was really more an old barn than anything else. It would be a good place to hide out. The barn door was open a little way, so all Dean had to do was push it open and move inside. He closed the door behind him, just enough to make sure that the sun wouldn't give him away right off the bat, if he wasn't about to meet any vampires.

But even as he moved around in the dark and tried to find out if there was anyone lurking in the corners he started to realize that he really was alone here. There were no vampires hiding in the shadows and no bodies of children lying around. Not that it was likely that the children – if they were really dead – would still be here, if they were killed by vampires. That was at least what Dean told himself, when he left the barn and headed back to the car.

It was getting dark now, as he drove back into town. He slowed down just as he was about to turn into the parking lot of the motel. But as his head turned to follow the car's turn, his eyes caught sight of something that made slam the brakes almost making him jump up into the windshield.

A kid was walking around without shoes, almost seeming to walk in some kind of trance. It was boy, he was probably around eight or so years old, and he was walking towards the back of the hotel, where there was a path that lead into a little forest. Well, maybe forest was saying a lot, because it was probably only twenty trees, but they still shielded anything that could be behind.

Dean parked the car and hurried after the kid, having almost reached the trees by now. "Hey, kid, wait up?" he called after him, even though he should probably just stay quiet for now and just wait to see where the kid was going.

But the boy didn't stop. No, instead he just kept walking. Was he really in a trance? Just what could do that?

He followed the kid a little way off so as not to let him or anyone who was leading know that the kid was being followed, if the sound of his voice hadn't gotten any reaction so far.

But he couldn't stop himself from moving faster, as the boy disappeared between the trees. Because he really did disappear, Dean found as he reached the trees himself. He ran around the trees and behind and ahead of them, but there was no trace or sign of the kid. He was gone.

And that's it for today. Once again follow me, if you want to read the last two parts. It would mean a lot if you'd follow me, as this is part of a school project where I have to get as many followers by this week as possible.

And I hoped that you liked it. And please follow me on Tumblr, if you have one. It will really help me with a school project.


	6. Chapter 6

A little fanfiction part 6 of 7. This is the second to last, and we're nearing the end now. I hope that I can end it well.

Now we're coming closer to finding just what did this. Can it be a vampire? Is a demon? Or something else entirely? Just what can make children disappear in trees? And what needs children and what can control them?

This part begins just where the other one ended.

Dean has stopped his search, because there just isn't anything to find. So he heads back to the room, where Sam had returned, too.

"I didn't find anything," he said, as soon as Dean closed the door with a heavy heart.

"I think I saw another kid disappear," he said, as he sat down on the edge of his bed with a heavy thump. "I don't know how. He just vanished, like he was Alice jumping down some damn Rabbit Hole or something."

"Where did he go missing?" Sam asked, as usual alert and focused on the mission at hand.

"Just outside. There's a couple of trees behind the motel. He was in some kind of trance. I couldn't get to him, even though I probably shouted up the neighborhood. And the cops are probably gonna come pounding on the door sometime soon, so we need to get moving, before they do."

"Alright, I'll call Bobby and see if he's got anything." And then he did exactly that, and put in speaker so that they could both hear Bobby grumbling a little as if Sam and woken him up. He probably had, although Bobby had likely just fallen asleep by his desk.

"What?" he growled," although he had to know who was calling, as he followed it with, "Don't you boys know what time it is?"

They glanced at each other, looking a little lost, as it was only seven o'clock at night. But it was probably wiser, Dean thought, not to mention that to Bobby right now. "Yeah, Bobby, we know," he started out and just told the guy what he'd seen just know and what all the interviews with all the families had given them.

"It doesn't sound like a vampire to me," Bobby said, after a long pause, where it seemed like he had poured himself a drink, because he seemed a little more awake now. "It could be a sprite, I guess, although I haven't really heard of one here in the States. They're mostly in Europe and Asia, remnants of old cultures. But I'll look it up and give you a call."

"Alright, Bobby," Sam agreed and then the line was disconnected. Then he rose to his feet. "So what do we do? Just wait for Bobby to call us back?"

"Nope, I'm gonna find something to eat. Heck, I could use a nice greasy burger. You coming?" he asked his brother, as he was already heading for the door.

"Alright, but you get to keep your greasy burgers to yourself," he warned, which just made Dean shake his head at his brother for always wanting to eat rabbit food.

And then they did just that. Finding a diner not far from the motel and getting some hot food down before the hunt for whatever had taken the boys would go down.

And this is it for this time. Now there's only one more chapter left. I hope that you'll start following me to find out just how this story ends, and whether it's really a sprite, who's come by to frustrate the boys and consume some poor innocent children.


	7. Chapter 7

A little fanfiction part 7 of 7.

Now we're here, the end at last. At least it seems like a long time for me, because I've been busy with trying to work with this Tumblr blog and of course with writing this story. There's been pretty quick updates, so I hope that you'll bear with me if the quality of the story's not up to par with what else you've heard about Supernatural. I've done my best with the time frame I had – the time frame I'd set for myself.

But I still hope that you'll enjoy this last part of my little fanfiction story about Sam and Dean on a case to find – and hopefully recover – missing children in the town Patience. If you want to read the story from the beginning, then please follow me here on Tumblr, and you'll find all the posts with the story. If you want another forum, then you find me on under the same name with a story called Patience full of Vampires.

We left Sam and Dean at the diner, where they've eaten a deserved dinner before it's time to find out just what's been taking these children and find a way to figure out what it is and how to kill it.

They've finished eating and settle the bill, leaning back in their seats, hoping that it won't be long before they get the call that can prompt them into actually doing something. Dean especially is getting jumpy, because he saw the kid disappear, and feels guilty that he didn't just grab the kid before he could vanish into thin air.

Just as they rose from the table, Sam's phone started ringing, and he immediately picked it up.

"Yeah, Bobby, what do you got?" he asked, putting it on speaker, as they left the dinner and went over to the car.

"It definitely looks like a sprite," Bobby said. "They come originally from Europe and Asia, like I said, but more importantly they survive on the heart's blood of children. They have to eat at least once a day. They have a tendency to escalate apparently, gorging on blood, until they go into hibernation. Their abilities range from hypnotizing their victims, but they need to have physical contact to establish control first. But what's really tricky about this fucker, is that it usually takes the shape of a person you'd least suspect. It could be a kid, or someone that a kid would trust, or at least someone they wouldn't be afraid of."

"So you're saying that we should look for a kid?" Sam asked, but Dean interrupted, because he was impatient to do something.

"Just where can we find this thing, Bobby? I searched the place where the kid disappeared, and I found nothing. I came up completely blank. Does this thing leave a trace or something that we can track down?"

"Not that I can see. But you should look under ground, Dean. Sprites are pretty twisted, but enjoys the earth, and need it when they feed. So I doubt that you're going to find these kids alive. I'm sorry about that. If I'd known sooner just what we could be dealing with, I'd have given you a heads-up."

"We know," Sam interjected. "Now about finding the sprite. Just what signs are there that we can look for? I'm guessing our best bet would be to find it above ground, at least so that we can follow it to where it goes to ground."

"Yeah, that's another thing. In its original form sprites can't handle artificial light. They see great in the dark so that's not a problem, and since they're closely connected to nature they can handle the sun, easily, but seems to prefer being under ground during the day. Which makes sense of the fact that the children have disappeared just after dark."

"So we're just supposed to go around and point a flashlight in people's faces?" Dean asked, sounding as skeptical as he felt. It seemed a little far-fetched. Not that he was going to back down, but it was stretching his imagination a little.

"Well, yeah, boys, that's the best I've got so far. I'll keep looking, but you need to find that thing and fast, before he eats more kids."

"Alright, Bobby, we'll head out now," Sam said, shooting a warning look at his brother, who was about to say some smart-ass remark that was bound to piss off Bobby even more.

Dean shrugged, giving up and agreeing to what Sam and Bobby had thought up. He just wanted to try and find the kid before the sprite ate it up. The thing deserved to be put down as the monster it was. Eating kids' heart, that was just nasty.

"Oh, wait, silver, you can use silver," Bobby shot in, just before Sam turned off the call. "Sprites, like all wooden creatures, apparently, are allergic to silver. So you can push some silver on them, their skin will turn green. That should be a little better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Bobby," Dean said, although still feeling like silver wasn't any better than flashlights. How were they going to find the thing if they had to make the entire town touch silver or turn a flashlight in their faces?

And then the call ended, with Bobby promising to call if he got any new information that could help them out.

And in second they were back out on the streets, not really sure where they were going. Dean wanted to search the ground first, thinking that a whole where the kids and the sprite could disappear into could be a better lead, than just walking aimlessly around town, flashing lights into people's faces and making them touch the silver blades which were really the only silver they had in their possession.

So – in spite of Sam's protests – they did just that. And once again came up empty.

So all they could now was wander around town and hope that they stumbled across the sprite. Although carrying a lit flashlight did them a few weird looks, as they kept turning them on every new person who came their way. Most people glared, although the children – more teenagers really at this time of day – seemed to think it was fun, and a couple of them came back to try and ask them questions, but a glare from Dean told them that they were busy.

They were just leaving the diner after having shot a flashlight about a hundred times at people, who's only evil deed was using too much make-up, and not just the women. Which made Dean think about the time, when they were caught in that other universe, where they were actors, and they were wearing make-up, too. It was terrible, just terrible.

But Dean ended up colliding with an old guy, who was being pushed around by a man, who could only be his son, the similarity being a little uncanny. Dean muttered an apology, and was about to move on, when his flashlight's light ended up touching the guy's skin, and it seemed to change color from the rather pasty one that it already had to a sheer green.

And that was when it hit him, and he froze and looked up intently to the guy's face and noticed that man was obviously not seeing him. And then it hit him in the gut, and he felt stupefied for a long moment. An old blind guy in a wheelchair. That crazy woman had been right.

He tried to catch his brother's eye, but Sam was already crossing the street and heading towards somewhere new. And Dean had the problem of not knowing just how to kill this sprite. Shoving up a silver knife up his ass seemed like a nice poetic justice for all the kids it had eaten, but somehow he thought that it had to be a little harder than that.

But before he could do more than stare the two men moved past him and into the diner. And all he could do was run after Sam or risk going up against a sprite, whom he had no idea that he could actually kill. Besides they needed to know where it stored the kids, because there was a chance that at least one of them could still be alive.

The moment he reached Sam, he saw that he was on the phone.

"Yeah, Bobby, I hear you, but do you think that… alright, we'll try. You know we will. Thanks." And then he hung up and turned to his brother. "Bobby found a way to kill this thing. Apparently it takes destroying its lair, contaminating the ground it lives in."

"And how do we do that?" Dean asked, immediately in fighting mode now that he knew what was to be done, and just who the creep was.

Then Sam grimaced and knew that it wasn't going to be as simple as just trapping the thing and shoving silver down its throat. "Demon blood. Lots of it. The only thing that could defile the earth is demon blood. It's an abomination, after all."

"Yeah, for once I actually miss you being hooked up on demon blood," Dean said, but instantly grimaced an apology, when he saw his brother growing a little pale. "Sorry. But I guess then we need to find ourselves a demon, huh? Great. Just one more thing on our to-do-list for the day that never ends. By the way, I found the sprite. It was the old blind guy in the wheelchair."

Sam's eyesbrows popped up into his wide forhead. "Really? So that lady was right? Her kid was being stalked by this thing before he was grabbed?"

"It seems like it. So now we go do some demon hunting. Where's Crowley when you need 'im. We could do with a little help. Or at least Cas to do a little tracking, but of course like always we're alone. So where do we start?"

"I guess looking for…"

"Wait, the guy in the diner. The one with the beer gut and the really gross hair-do."

"What, you think he's a demon just because he fat and he only take a shower once in a blue moon?" Sam asked, skeptical, but still willing to go along with it, if his brother could give him a little proof.

"No, I don't think he's a demon. But the woman sitting next to him. She was a little too hot to want sitting next to a guy like that. He didn't have any money, so it had to be the soul."

"You're thinking she's a crossroads demon?" Sam asked, and then started heading back to the diner, where everything strange in Patience seemed to be drawn, including them.

"It seems likely. But at least we'll be catching ourselves a demon soon, if I'm right."

"And of course you think that you're right?" Sam teased, just as they passed through the door of the diner again. And Dean was right, that the unwashed guy was sitting next to a beautiful dark-haired woman. And she seemed way too interesting for a dude like that.

With his hand on the knife, they both approached the couple, the guy obviously not noticing anything around him now that the beautiful woman was bothering to talk to him. But she seemed instantly aware of them and definitely did not seem happy to see them from the glare she was shooting at Dean with almost hatred in her eyes.

"Hi, you mind if we interrupt for a minute or two," Sam said, more smoothly then Dean would have done, but still cut in, and subtly pushed the guy away from the demon. Because there was no doubt that this woman was a demon as her eyes flashed black for a quick second as the guy was pushed out of her reach.

"Actually I do," she practically growled at them, showing her true face, and the guy seemed to scramble away from them almost as if something was putting a gun to his head. "I was just about to make a little deal for myself. And you know it's not polite to interrupt a lady with a mission."

"You're no lady," Dean stated bluntly, making no attempt to hide his disgust for her. "And we need a little private time out of this diner." Then he slowly and discreetly drew out the knife and made sure that she saw it, and the slightly smug smile on her face disappeared completely. "Now, move… 'lady'."

"Fine," she snapped, and took her purse and they left the diner quickly, although without attracting too much attention.

Dean pushed her into the trunk, where she had no chance to escape until they got to a more secluded location, where they could bleed the bitch out. They found it at the back of the motel, which seemed deserted at this time of day.

Dean kept her trapped, doing a few quick symbols on her skin to make sure that she couldn't just leave her host, and then Sam found a bucket, and then they just started making cuts into her skin, aware that there was a person underneath the demon, that they didn't want to kill, but they needed enough to make sure that ground was filthy enough so that the sprite would choke the moment it made contact with the soil.

It took a while, but finally they accomplished their goal, and then they exorcised the poor woman and left her at the entrance of a nearby hospital. Well, Sam did all that, while Dean did his best to find the spot to where they could enter the sprite's lair. But he had come up empty before, and he came up empty now.

So he called Bobby, needing to know if he knew how to sniff this thing out.

"Yeah?" Bobby said, his voice sounding grouchy as usual, but alert, which meant that he was in full research mode.

"How do you find the nest or hiding spot or whatever or a sprite?" Dean asked, bending down to touch the soil underneath his feet, feeling lost and hating it. He needed to be doing something, especially if a kid could be dying right now, and he could have a chance of finding and saving him.

"Just a few drops of the demon blood should make the ground give in," was the short reply, and then the call was over.

Dean grumbled, and then looked down into the bucket and dipped a knife and then started sprinkling it around the spot his gut told him was the right place. He had circled around it earlier, but yet not found anything, but the moment the demon blood touched the earth, it started to cave in.

He jumped away so as not to fall and waited for the whole to be complete.

By the time it was, he saw Sam running over, but before he got there, Dean jumped in the whole, having estimated it to be only two feet high. Of course he had miscalculated and it was more like four feet, making that he almost broke a joint going down. But he held in the grunt of pain he wanted to give out and instead just called up to his brother to pass the bucket down.

It was a little difficult, but with a rope Sam managed to do just that. Then he jumped in, too, a flashlight in hand. "I thought that we'd need a way to get out," he said, pointing to the rope. "Especially if we find any of the kids down here."

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, ignoring the fact that he had overlooked getting out, but his main goal now was to find out just where they had landed and whether the kids were still alive.

The cave wasn't very big, but big enough that they had to follow the flashlight's rays around its walls to make sure that they had seen it all.

Just as they reached the last wall, Dean suddenly heard a groan. And he rushed forward, seeing the light shine on the same kid he had seen earlier. He seemed pale and weak, but he was alive.

Dean just bent down and whispered to the kid that they'd get him out, and whether he knew what had happened to the other kids down here.

But the boy just shook his head slowly, as if it took much energy to move at all.

"Hey, Dean, get over there," Sam suddenly called out, and Dean reluctantly left the kid alone, and went over to where he thought that his brother was, being that they had left the flashlight with the boy so that he could feel a little safe with the light shining bright.

"What did you find?" Dean asked, his voice lower, because he didn't want to scare the kid if Sam had found some bones or something.

"There's an entry here. Almost like a hallway or something. Like this cave leads somewhere else."

And pushed the soil slowly aside, they saw that Sam was right, and behind the wall, there was a little dirty path.

They followed the path, nearly wanting to cry out with relief when they saw that they had found the missing kids, at least the ones who were still alive. And that they were both alive, although some of them seemed very weak.

"We've gotta get them out of here," Dean said, and they set to work. But the task was hard. Carrying two kids into the cave and then getting all three up above ground wasn't easy either.

Dean did the heavy lifting after he had helped Sam get out, and then when the cave was clear, he used the bucket full of demon's blood and poured it over the ground, as well as the hallway, to make sure that the sprite would find no peace here.

After that the boys hurried over to the hospital, once again, with the three kids, trying to stay off the radar, so they had to drop the kids off, while waiting just a little way off to make sure that the kids were taken in. Which they were.

Then they drove back, way above speed limits, to the spot and saw that the guy in the wheelchair was going down the whole to the cave, seeming to need to know what had happened. The other guy with him had gone first.

Dean had saved a little of the demon blood, and they ran over and poured the last on the ground around the whole after they had both gone down.

And the screams that came up from the whole made both Sam and Dean sure that they had accomplished their goal. But Dean still jumped down afterwards to make sure and saw only rotted corpses in the pale ray of the flashlight.

Mission accomplished, they packed up their stuff and hit the road, knowing that the next case was probably only waiting around the next corner. But this was the family business and they were the Winchester brothers, and helping people and killing things was just what they did.

Okay, I know that this is probably not the greatest ending, but I hope that you'll bear with me.


End file.
